Kunang-Kunang
by tempatsampah
Summary: Diam-diam, beribu kunang-kunang mulai menelisik keluar melalui sela hatinya. Mengudara bebas selayaknya alam liar! / Park Jimin - Kim Taehyung.


Ruang itu bising, memekak. Park Jimin tidak pernah menyukai itu. Sama sekali tidak. Bila saja bukan karena sang kakak, Yoongi, yang mengetuk linimasa ponselnya dengan sebuah pesan elektrik yang tercantum penting, Park Jimin tidak perlu repot-repot untuk sekedar menghadirkan dirinya di bawah debuman musik abstraktif dan lampu-lampu cerah berkedut ini.

 _[Park Jimin, kakakmu kolaps. Kebanyakan mengonsumsi alkohol. –Hoseok.]_

Begitulah, bagaimana Jimin bisa bermula di tempat ini. Ia bukanlah tipe pengabai, sehingga pesan singkat itu sudah pasti menjadi impulsif mutlak bagi Park Jimin untuk bergerak. Memang merepotkan baginya, mempunyai kakak pemabuk dan suka main judi. Beruntunglah, Yoongi tidak suka main perempuan. Bukan pula mengenai apa, kakaknya ini mempunyai seksualitas menyimpang, penyuka sesama jenis. Dengan begitu, sudah pasti ... Yoongi tidak akan main perempuan.

Jimin berkeliling, namun tetap setia menyudut. Tidak mau dicampuri dengan tangan-tangan liar dari penari wanita, atau pula tangan-tangan jahil dari pribadi yang kesepian. Park Jimin memang tidak suka disentuh sembarangan. Menurutnya, _ia sungguh tidak semurah itu untuk disentuh._

"Hoseok- _hyung_!" Jimin berseru, sedikit berlari mendekat. Pandangnya mengernyit menyaksikan pemandangan yang begitu ganjil dari meja bar itu. Benar, _terlalu sunyi._ Biasanya akan ada beberapa orang yang duduk dan kolaps dimari. Dan Yoongi, menjadi salah satu daripadanya. " _Loh,_ dimana Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Yang ditanya hanya mampu menyimpul senyuman tolol. Pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun dengan surai oranye ini hanya mempu menggaruk tengkuk, gusar. Sedangkan Jimin mulai menggigit bibir, tidak sabar dengan jawaban yang akan dilontar oleh Jung Hoseok. " _Anu_... baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu Namjoon datang dan menjemputnya, Jimin- _ah_."

 _Yoongi-hyung brengsek! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak campur tangan dengan orang lain?!_

Park Jimin bungkam, hanya senyuman tipis di bibir yang ia ukir sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Hoseok di hadapan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa diperbuat. Kim Namjoon itu akan memperlakukan kakaknya dengam baik. Sekiranya semua orang mengetahui itu.

Jimin menghela, menarik salah satu bangku dan memutuskan untuk bertahan beberapa lama di tempat ini untuk mengobati rasa jenuh. Lagipula, esok hari minggu. Bukan menjadi masalah bagi Park Jimin untuk menetap di sini lebih lama lagi.

"Bir saja, _hyung_. Sebotol." Jimin memasang senyuman terbaik, sudah lama sekali baginya tidak berada dalam situasi sedemikian ini. Dahulu, Menunggu botol bir-nya datang menjadi rutinitas penting bagi Park Jimin sesaat menginjak bangku sekolah menengah. Siapa sangka, bahwa sosok Park Jimin, dahulunya, adalah seorang penunggu setia dari bar tua ini?

 _Sudah dua tahun, ya…._

Ia bergumam. Rekaman memori kembali membanjiri pribadi bungsu keluarga Park tersebut. Mengubah senyuman itu menjadi satu ringisan menahan perih.

 _Ah, sial. Seharusnya aku tidak mengingatnya._

Park Jimin menggeleng, lantas segera bercumbu bersama botol bir yang baru saja datang.

Diam-diam, beribu kunang-kunang mulai menelisik keluar melalui sela hatinya. Mengudara bebas selayaknya alam liar. Bersulur lantas hinggap menuju satu-dua hidung pengunjung, turut merimba bersama kedutan abstraktif lampu, bahkan sebagian menelisik masuk menuju gelas birnya. Membuat kuning itu kembali bersinar, seolah menyiratkan akan sebuah arti dari rindu, juga arti dari kehilangan.

.

.

.

.

 **Kunang-Kunang**

 **Sebuah fanfiksi** _ **gadung**_ **oleh tempatsampah**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Semoga Anda berkenan memungut sampah**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Di bar itu, ia menegak botol bir ketiga. Dengan gelagat tangan yang naik-turun mengharapkan botol bir selanjutnya dalam kondisi yang hampir kolaps, sungguh pemandangan yang tidak tahu diri dari sang pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu. "Sudahlah, Jim. Kau terlalu banyak menegak bi—"

"Kenangan, Kim Taehyung! Aku tengah menegak kenangan!"

Jimin menyela, liquid birnya telah menggenang di sekitar tengkuk. Taehyung tertawa, disisipi oleh sebelah tangan yang terangkat semata menyapu liquid tersebut dari permukaan dermis kekasihnya. Dan sialnya lagi, dalam situasi kacau begini, bisa-bisanya Park Jimin tersipu dengan perlakuan manis sang kekasih, Kim Taehyung.

 _Benar, mereka sepasang kekasih_.

"Kau benar-benar liar dalam zona badaimu, sayang." Kim Taehyung tertawa. Suara berat yang terdengar begitu mengintimidasi itu kini terlepas menjadi seutas tawa yang memabukkan. Lantaran Park Jimin, tak kuasa menahan diri untuk membubuhi sang kekasih dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan di daerah tengkuk, leher, bahkan belikat yang sempat terekspos berkat tanggalnya beberapa kancing teratas dari kemejamya. "Badai serotonin ini membuatmu liar, seksi."

Pujian demi pujian bersulur melalui bibir sang surai pirang, sedangkan Park Jimin hanya dapat menjilat bibir gelisah berkat pujian Kim Taehyung yang lagi-lagi membuat darahnya berdesir, tidak karuan.

"Ini kali ketiga aku terjebak dalam badai serotonin terindah," Jimin meracau, perkataan itu terputus oleh cumbuan Taehyung yang begitu menuntut. "Bersamamu, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung lagi-lagi tertawa dibuatnya. "Apa yang kau lihat, Tuan Putri?"

"Kunang-kunang."

Taehyung tersenyum, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan melalui gigitan-gigitan lembut pada tengkuk sang kekasih. "Oh, berapa banyak?"

"Jangan bertanya, mataku berkedut untuk menghitungnya!" Jimin menyela, menangkup wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangan kecil itu sebelum memberikan ciuman lain dan berakhir dengan pertukaran saliva yang Tak bisa dihindari.

Taehyung bersiul, "Kau bau alkohol."

"Sama sepertimu, _brengsek."_

Keduanya tertawa, saling menuangkan alkohol pada gelas masing-masing. Kedua pandang mereka meredup sayu, namun hati mereka terbakar oleh euforia bernama cinta.

"Sialan, bisakah kalian tidak melakukan hal mesum di tempat umum?" Hoseok, si surai oranye, tak henti-hentinya mengumbar sumpah-serapah kepada keduanya. Siapa sangka, mereka memadu kasih di meja bar yang terbuka umum? Bila saja Hoseok bukan pekerja di sana, ia tidak akan mungkin ingin berurusan pada kedua pasangan mesum ini. " _Go and get your own room, perverts."_

Jimin terpingkal, memukul meja. "Bila masih punya uang, kami akan melakukannya, Hoseok- _hyung._ "

"Jangan bilang kalian akan berhutang untuk semua botol bir ini?" Hoseok menegak ludah, bersiap untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk.

Taehyung tergelak, mengambil botol bir keenam. " _C'est vrai, Hoseok!"_

Hoseok memijit hidung, frustasi. Frustasi dengan pasangan pemabuk yang liar ini. Keduanya mamang masih berada di bangku Sekolah Menengah, namun kelakuannya … bahkan Hoseok jamin tiada satu pun orang dewasa yang melampaui keluarbatasan pasangan itu. Hoseok pula tidak melarang. Mau bagaimana? Keduanya adalah pelanggan setia bar tua ini. Tepat, di meja barnya.

"Lebih baik kalian segera menikah saja dan pergi dari sini." Hoseok mendengus, membawa botol bir yang sudah tergeletak kosong.

"Oh, kami akan, Hoseok- _hyung._ Jangan khawatir."

Hoseok mengernyit, meminta penjelasan dari sosok Jimin yang matanya setengah terpejam, mabuk. Lantas, dengan satu acungan jari, Hoseok pun paham. _Taehyung benar-benar serius dengan Park Jimin, rupanya._

Cincin emas itu melingkar apik tepat di jari manis Jimin yang begitu pendek. Kilaunya benar-benar mengempas pandang, bahkan Hoseok berulangkali berkedip untuk memastikan adanya kepalsuan di balik benda berkilat itu. Tetapi, sayang sekali. Benar-benar tak terlihat adanya kepalsuan di sana. "Hei, bocah… kalian… ini bukan bulan april, 'kan?"

Jimin memegangi perut, hampir terjungkal oleh lipatan tawanya sendiri. "Oh, tidak, _hyung_. Selepas kelulusan nanti, Park Jimin ini akan merayakan memorial paling berharganya. Benar 'kan, Kim Taehyung?" Jimin menoleh, mendapati sosok Taehyung yang tengah menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja. Tidak ada sahutan di sana. Terbungkam diam, sebelum keduanya kembali menyadari….

Kim Taehyung, kolaps duluan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di bar itu, ia menegak botol bir keempat. Wajahnya mutlak menelungkup, dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka untuk meracaukan beberapa helaan napas panjang. Park Jimin mengangkat tangan, menuangkan sebagian liquid terang berbuih itu pada gelas yang hampir penuh. Ketimbang menegaknya kembali, bungsu dari keluarga Park ini justeru sibuk mengamati kunang-kunang yang bergerak gesit di dalam gelas bir itu. Mengabaikan kunang-kunang lain yang beriak lantas hinggap pada mata, hidung, bibir, bahkan sekujur punggung sang pemuda. Telunjuk itu bergerak, mengetuk gelas bir. Satu-dua kunang-kunang berlarian di dalamnya, sebagian yang lain mati karena tidak kuat terantuk buih liquid yang tidak kalah ganas di dalam sana.

Ia selalu menyaksikan berjuta kunang-kunang di tempat ini. Entah, ataukah ini hanya dampak dari alkohol yang dikonsumsinya … Ataukah pula… kunang-kunang itu memang nyata adanya? Bahkan, Park Jimin tak bisa melupakan rangkaian perkataan itu dari teluk pikir.

" _Ketika aku mati, aku akan terbang, seperti kunang-kunang ini. Lantas aku akan menghampirimu, Park Jimin."_

Jimin sekali lagi menelungkupkan wajah. Membuat kunang-kunang yang hinggap pada wajah sang bungsu Park mulai angkat kaki, lantas berpendar luas mencari objek pijak berikutnya. Jimin mendesis, kesal. Tersisa satu kunang-kunang yang bersarang pada bibirnya. Lantas ia menggigit bibir, geram.

"Apanya yang menjadi kunang-kunang? Kau menikah dengan wanita kaya, _brengsek._ Kau tidak akan menjadi kunang-kunang, kau akan tetap menjadi kupu-kupu pembual!"

Jimin tak kunjung mau memahami, apalagi menanggapi. Ia berada dalam zona antara sadar dan tidak, antara hadir dan tiada. Matanya yang memerah sembab separuh terpejam. Bau alkohol merebak, lantas menusuk. Seperti tidak sudi menerima, untuk apa pun yang terjadi.

Tangannya bergerak, membuka tutup botol kelima. Berjuta kunang-kunang kembali merebak keluar. Menghantam wajah itu, lantas berhamburan pergi meninggalkan empunya. Jimin menggeleng, memilih melontar botol birnya pada kepulan kunang-kunang di langit-langit. Dan tentu saja, botol itu pecah. Melahirkan beribu kunang-kunang berikutnya.

Ricuh, Hoseok bahkan kalang kabut. "HENTIKAN, PARK JIMIN. KAU MABUK."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di bar itu, ia menegak bir kelima. Sembari sibuk berjelajah pandang, menghitung banyaknya kunang-kunang di tangkai kanopi. Park Jimin tergelak, lantas diam tanpa sebab. Kemudian tergelak lagi tanpa sebab, lantas ia kembali diam. Kali ini ia tidak sendiri. Sang Kakak, Yoongi, datang untuk menemaninya menghitung banyaknya kunang-kunang di langit-langit.

"Kupikir, ada tujuh puluh enam." Jimin berkata, tangannya bergerak lemas menggapai langit-langit. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama hingga sepuluh-duapuluh kunang-kunang hinggap di tangan itu. Ia memandangnya kusut, tak berniat menepis kunang-kunang itu menjauh. Takut-takut Hoseok akan mengikat dan mengusirnya bila sampai ketahuan bergelut bersama kunang-kunang.

"Kupikir, tujuh puluh tujuh, Jim." Yoongi menyahut, dengan mata yang sayu terpejam. Punggungnya bersandar, namun setia nian mempertahankan kesadarannya semata menghitung kunang-kunang bersama sang adik. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan, dengan telunjuk yang terarah pada sesuatu yang mengambang di antara kunang-kunang yang lain. Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, sehingga keduanya sukses menyadari.

Itu bukan kunang-kunang.

Itu Kupu-kupu.

Jimin lantas segera bangkit, terkejut. Yoongi tidak kalah terkejutnya, Ia meraih dengan cepat lengan Jimin yang lebih kecil, menarik, sebelum akhirnya menyembunyikan sosok sang adik tepat di hadap punggung. Mendelik melalui pandangnya yang hampir terpejam, lantas berusaha menggigit bibir. Mengumpulkan kembali kesadaran. Sedangkan sang kupu-kupu kembali terbang mendekat. Membuat pasangan kakak-beradik itu mau tidak mau mundur, hingga tersudut tepat dengan meja bar di sanding keduanya.

"Apa maumu?!" Ia menyikut lebih dahulu, tepat di belakang sosok Yoongi yang tengah melindunginya. Sang kupu-kupu tak menjawab, lantas berputar-putar di langit sebelum kembali turun dan hinggap pada hidung sang pemilik surai pirang, _Kim Taehyung._ Benar, itu Kim Taehyung yang dulu. Kim Taehyung yang murah senyum, Kim Taehyung yang selalu diam sesaat Jimin tengah berteriak di hadap wajahnya. Kim Taehyung yang … selalu tampak sempurna dimata Jimin walau kali ini bukanlah miliknya, "Mana istrimu, _brengsek_?! Kau hendak menggauli orang lain?!"

Senyuman itu masih berada di sana, Taehyung merendahkan nada bicaranya. Tidak ingin menciptakan masalah baru. "Kau tidak datang di hari pernikahanku, Jim."

"Lantas apa peduliku? Persetan dengan pernikahanmu, _bangsat_!"

Ketiganya terdiam. Membiarkan deru napas mereka mendominasi. Juga kepakan sayap kunang-kunang yang mengepul di antara ketiganya. Jimin merasakan matanya berdenyut, namun hatinya merasakan denyutan yang lebih menyakitkan hingga dirasa ia sulit bernapas. Yoongi, sebagai tertua, lantas membuka suara, "Ada urusan apa kau dengan adikku, keparat sialan?"

Taehyung diam, lantas menghela. Sungguh keduanya pasangan kakak-adik yang begitu kompak. Dengan kebiasaan yang sama, tabiat yang sama, juga lidah yang begitu mahir memaki di antara keduanya. Taehyung kali ini hanya dapat mengendikkan bahu, tidak dapat menyanggupi pertanyaan Yoongi di hadapan. "Aku… aku sedang berada dalam jurang terdalamku, Jim. Aku dikhianati, semua orang-orang yang kupunya kini sudah habis, tidak ada tempat bagiku untuk kembali. Jadi aku … ingin memohon padamu supaya dapat memulainya lagi dan kembali lagi padaku, Jim. Maafkan aku yang selama ini menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku—"

"Matilah."

Taehyung menggigit bibir. Menyadari redupnya seluruh kunang-kunang di ruangan itu. "Tapi, Jim. Dengarkan ak—"

"Matilah, Kim Taehyung. Aku tidak suka melihat kupu-kupu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di bar itu, ia menegak bir keenam. Membiarkan berjuta kunang-kunang yang berlarian pada langit-langit bangsal sembari mengeluarkan berlembar uang kertas untuk membayar kosongnya keenam gelas bir tersebut. Kedua pandang meredup sayu, dengan kepala yang turut layu menahan melek sadar. Park Jimin, hampir saja kolaps, bila ia tidak sadar diri.

"Hoseok- _hyung,_ ambil sisanya." Jimin berkata, diikuti oleh anggukan Hoseok untuk menyahut perkataan yang lebih muda. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan, dan Jimin amat tidak suka menyahutinya.

Sang bungsu keluarga Park lantas angkat kaki dari bangku. Langkahnya terhuyung, namun, derap harmoni langkahnya yang lain berusaha menyeimbangkan. Ia mengadahkan kepala, menyaksikan berjuta kunang-kunang yang berlarian pada langit-langit ruang. Seekor kunang-kunang yang paling terang lantas hinggap pada puncak hidungnya. Dan hal itu membuat seorang Park Jimin mengernyit, tidak biasa.

Kunang-kunang ini begitu berbeda, nyalanya sungguh menyalak terang. Mengalihkan seluruh atensi Jimin dari kepulan kunang-kunang yang lain. Juga tidak terlalu lama, kunang-kunang itu lantas terbang dan meninggalkan hidungnya. Berlarian, berputar di langit-langit, lantas kembali hinggap, pada puncak kepala sang pemilik surai pirang.

Terkejut, kedua matanya membola layaknya kacang ercis. Dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, untuk meracaukan kalimat penuh ketidakpercayaan terhadap apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Jimin ambruk, membiarkan air matanya menggenang di sekitar tengkuk. Kemudian meraung, tidak percaya. Seluruh pengunjung lantas berlarian menghadapinya. Dan kunang-kunang berpendar terang terus saja berlarian dan hinggap pada sosok pemilik surai pirang tersebut.

"Hai, Jim."

Satu sapaan singkat, sebelum Park Jimin benar-benar tenggelam bersama terpaan airmata kemudian berakhir kolaps di tempat. Semuanya lantas kembali menahan napas.

 _Kim Taehyung, telah menjadi kunang kunang malam ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **Mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan kata yang berserak di sini. PM saya terbuka, tentu, saya sungguh mengharapkan adanya apresiasi.**

 **Sekali pun, ini hanya sampah belaka, semoga anda berkenan memungutnya.**


End file.
